


Schoolgirl Crush

by taragraceknowles



Category: Glee
Genre: Erotic, F/F, High School, Kissing, Lesbian, Making Out, Oral Sex, Schoolgirls, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taragraceknowles/pseuds/taragraceknowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl Crush

Santana sat in detention, legs crossed and twirling her shiny, black hair around her finger. She was dressed in school uniform: a white button-down shirt and a black and red plaid skirt. She was in detention for not turning in her homework for the third time this semester. She didn't mind detention all that much; in fact, she usually had it at least once a week. She was known for being the girl who always received the detention slips in her homeroom. 

Another girl, Brittany, walked into the classroom. She was wearing the uniform as well, and had her hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbon tied around around each of them. She walked with a charm as she made her way over to the desk next to the Latina girl. 

Santana had her eyes glued on the innocent-looking blonde girl as she walked into the classroom. She couldn't stop staring at her; she looked so pure yet so “dirty” at the same time- the perfect combination. She couldn't help but notice how the end of her plaid skirt fell only to the tops of her thighs and wisped along the bump created by her ass as she walked. Their eyes only met for a split second, then they both looked away and pretended to not be interested in each other. They sat next to each other, each of them trying hard to look at something else rather than each other. Brittany stared blankly ahead to the empty, green chalk board at the front of the room while Santana stared at the ends of her strands of hair searching for split ends. 

Ten minutes went by and no teacher had arrived to supervise the detention. Santana stared at the clock, noticing the time that had passed by and rolled her eyes. “You’d think they would either not send us here or have someone actually _come_  and stay after school with us,” she remarked, annoyed. 

Brittany looked over at the girl as if she was surprised that she had spoken. She grabbed the end of one of her pigtails and started twirling it out of anxiousness as she thought about what to say, or even if she should say anything at all.

“Do you think we could just leave?” The blonde girl asked.

Santana turned her head to look over at her and she stared at her a moment before speaking. “ _Or_ , we could make this interesting,” she suggested with an evil-looking grin.

Brittany stared with widened eyes and an innocent look on her face, even more innocent-like than Santana had noticed before when she saw her walking in. 

Santana stared into her eyes, her own eyes saying “I want to fuck you so hard” without her having to speak any actual words. She licked her lips softly and brushed her hair back with her fingers, her hair landing majestically down her back.

Brittany bit her lip and got a strong feeling of excitement within her. She felt like she couldn't take the anticipation anymore. “Wanna kiss?” she asked quietly.

Santana kept her eyes locked on her as she stood up out of the desk and leaned over to put her lips on hers. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the kiss. She deepened the kiss as she felt Brittany’s body press against hers. She put her tongue in, feeling around inside her mouth. She heard Brittany make a moaning sound, then felt the vibration through her mouth. She picked Brittany up for a second and set her down on top of the teacher’s desk, Brittany’s legs wide open and her thighs pressing hard against the dark colored wood. The blonde girl's body was moving rhythmically as their kiss continued, moving in a way as if she were belly dancing. Santana leaned over further and laid the top half of Brittany down on her back straight across the desk. She took off Brittany’s lacy red panties, throwing them back over her shoulder. She bent down at her knees so that her head was even with Brittany’s lower half. She licked it at first, then slid her tongue in and out passionately.

“Ooh,” Brittany let out in ecstasy.  

She came into Santana's mouth a sweet, indulgent cum. Then she couldn't  hold it in anymore; she let a scream escape from her mouth. She felt as if she couldn't handle it anymore, it was felt almost _too_  good. It was almost torturous.

They both stopped for a second to catch their breaths. Santana looked over at Brittany, noticing that her pale cheeks had developed an orgasmic blushy color. 

Brittany sat up on the desk, panting. “Your turn,” she announced with a sweet smile.

Santana smiled back, hopping up on the desk next to her. Brittany kissed her romantically while they both still sat on the desk. She thrusted her legs around hers so that their private parts were touching each other. She rubbed up against hers, making sure to focus on and put pressure on Santana’s clit. Santana let out small breaths of relief as she too began to cum, creating a slippery wetness between the two of them. They rubbed up against each other for the next few minutes as they both let out noises of delight. 

They stopped after a few more seconds, falling back on the desk in exhaustion. They breathed heavily as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. They both sat up again, smiling at each other with smiles that showed intense emotional connection between the two. 

Brittany looked over at the clock, noticing that it was half an hour past the time that they were allowed to leave. “Looks like it's time to leave already,” Brittany said as she kept her smile, hopping off the desk and onto her feet. “Same time tomorrow?”

Santana’s smile grew bigger and she nodded. She watched as Brittany grabbed her bags off the floor and they made eye contact once more before she left, Santana winking at her. Brittany licked her lips in return and made her way out the door, Santana watching lustfully. 

Santana’s heart fluttered as she stayed sitting on the desk a moment, keeping the image of Brittany in her mind. _I think I'm in love._


End file.
